Contributing to the Game
Contribution Hello fellow Cube Cavern player or newbie! Do you want to contribute to Cube Cavern and climb your way up to a high rank in the fan group? No? Then what are you doing here? Get out, kid/way too old adult. Model Creating If you are here to become a minion for zKevin, then there's some important things that you need to know. In order to excel in your group ranking, you would need to make models for the game. You can start off by making a hat, monster, or room. But you can't just make one and call it a day...you must make a minimum of 10 models! All hat and monster models are made with STUD-BY-STUD BLOCKS WITHOUT DECIMALS, '''so they shouldn't be individual blocks, because that's too laggy. The initial model should be huge! After you finished, union the model '''(unless if it's a room) and we will shrink it down so it'll fit in the actual game. Hat Making In order to make a hat for cube caverns, you must make sure that your hat does the following: * Face the negative Z axis. * Must be unioned. * Must be a integer when unioned (no decimals). * Custom blocks ARE allowed, but when unioned it must have all whole numbers for it's size. Are these instructions too unclear? We got you, fam. Check inside the hat kit model. Room Making In rooms, you have the following blocks. Rename the blocks to make them take effect if the room is actually added. "item" - Spawns a random [[Items|'item']]. "torch" - Spawns a torch. "foli" - Spawns the dungeon's [[Foliage|'foliage']]. "door" - Spawns an unlocked door. "ldoor" - Spawns a locked door. "craft" - Spawns a crafting station. "g" - Makes a block turn into glass that could be broken after taking a few hits. "pb" - Represents the center of the room. Make sure this is perfectly positioned! Think of it a (p)eanut (b)utter. It's sticky, so it holds the room together. Extra Room Requirements The hinges of a brick indicate what direction they face. Make sure these bricks are perfectly rotated! Walls must have a rotation of 0, 0, 0. You can use any name for them as long as you don't use the names mentioned here. Players can fit in 2x2x2 holes minimum when crawling, use this knowledge to your advantage. USE 1 STUD, NOTHING ELSE. IT WILL DRIVE US INSANE IF YOU USE ANYTHING ELSE. Are these instructions too unclear? We got you, fam. Check inside the map kit model. Monster Making Making monsters is just like making hats, but just a bit slightly more harder. It has all the rules applied to the hat, so let us relist them: * Face the negative Z axis. * Must be unioned. * Must be a integer when unioned (no decimals). * Custom blocks ARE allowed, but when unioned it must have all whole numbers for it's size. There is no kit for this so...have fun! Application Are you finished making ten models? GREAT! Just send the models to an admin (all of their names are shown the main page) for approval. After that, apply here!